Last Lines
by toobeauty
Summary: Last lines will be a group of ficlets or drabbles with a "powerful" ending line ... I also accept any last lines you can give me and I promise a drabble in return.
1. The promise of a King

Joy to you, my dear ones, here I am again with a new challenge; someone at LJ has a tender spot for my last lines so I decided to write as many of them as possible; I have already written 6 or 7 of them but I am also asking to anyone who desires, to tell me a last line and I promise to write you back a ficlet or drabble as a thank-you! So feel free to PM me anytime!

Yours, too_beauty

* * *

_**The promise of a ****king****.**_

I have known you for so many years that I cannot remember a moment when you weren't the best part of me.

In these years, I have learnt to know you better and to love you more if that were possible.

I have seen you face the most horrible ordeals with dignity and honour and went out of them with royalty and humility, two qualities that for sure could make of you the greatest king of all times.

I have seen you tolerate the envy of your companions, the despise of the elders and the pressure of just being you … my beloved, my partner, my soul mate …

I know I cannot promise everything you deserve or everything I want to give you but I am sure that I would do up to the impossible to protect you, my Phai.

_**I would put you back together if you ever fell apart.**_


	2. You are

_You are…_

You have always been by my side, looking after the tiny details, those that nobody dared to even notice.

You are the one who knows that when my eyes water is because I have been reading too much.

You are the one who knows that when I grab my neck, it is because my nerves are giving me knots there.

You are the one who knows that when I giggle repeatedly, it is because I am extremely nervous.

You are the one who knows that when I drink more than usual, it is because I want to fall into oblivion …

You are the one who comforts me when I remembered about my father and his little faith in me.

You are the one who reassures me when my mother's letters exude venom or she pushes me to choose a wife.

You are the one who I seek when my ghosts haunt me.

You are the one who takes away my sorrows and pains.

You are the one who I live for and always promise to come back to from battle.

You are the one who means the world to me.

You are the one who saved me from hell …

… _**So **__**for once, let me be your heaven.**_


	3. Battle and Rain

_**Battle and Rain.**_

The battle was over and it began the worst part of all, that is, to reorganize an army that was too altered by an excess of adrenaline, too happy to see a victory again, too relieved to know that they could still enjoy another sunset.

Some soldiers were not so lucky, they had bleed and died for their king and that saddened Alexander deeply. In those moments, he regretted being in his position because it meant that he had sent his own brothers in arms to their early deaths, that they had died because his dreams were extremely important for him to achieve.

But Alexander knew better; his men loved him and promised to follow him until the end … the very same words that once were pronounced by his most faithful General.

Turning round, Alexander saw Hephaestion shouting orders; kneeling next to a fallen soldier to brush the tresses from his bloody face; whispering comfort words to the ones dying and pushing himself forwards to give everyone what they needed. His movements were efficient, quick and helpful but they also carried a hint of despair and tiredness.

Everyone was quiet, back in their tents, while the medical tent was busy with frantic movements; soldiers helping others who were in worse conditions or taking away the dead ones to prepare them for their final trip.

When the movement was finally over, food and drinks were served and tiredness took its toll on the exhausted bodies and sent them to sleep.

Alexander left his own tent to breathe some fresh air and to check on his Bucephalus who had received a wound on his neck earlier. He was walking back to his tent when he decided that he would go to Hephaestion tonight, despite his fatigue, because he had seen the sad eyes of his lover but he had not been able to comfort him yet.

He stopped before arriving because he saw something that broke his heart in a thousand pieces. A hunched figure was barely standing while grey clouds wept onto him; his arms snaked around his own waist over a damp thin chiton; his tresses falling wet and dripping and his full body was shaken due to his deep sobs.

The king could only suppose that Hephaestion wanted the water to cleanse his pain, his sorrow, his sins because as everybody knows _**strong men only cry in the rain.**_


	4. The joy of conquer

**The joy of conquer.**

The brunette looked at the blonde youth lying on his side, his body covered in sweat and dirt, spitting dust after having his face pushed against the wrestling rink while the brunette counted up to ten before declaring his victory over the blonde. A victory that was reaffirmed by their wrestling teacher and viewed by most of their companions.

Alexander looked at Hephaestion from his lying position, breathing still with difficulty; the wrestling had been quite hard for the prince, especially because his friends had always let him win, but the newcomer, that Hephaestion, had made him bite the dust. The prince's ego was totally crashed.

Alexander was waiting for Hephaestion to offer his hand but the brunette had no real intention to help him. Alexander stood up, dusted his chiton and looked at Hephaestion, who had a big smirk on his handsome face.

"You fought well" Alexander said, "nobody could say – by your appearance – that you could fight so well"

"Are you calling me a girl?" spitted the blue-eyed youth.

"No, no, Phai, but you are not taller or stockier than me" explained Alexander, feeling a bit embarrassed and angry.

"My name is Hephaestion, no Phai, I am not a pet to have a nickname. If you can't say my name properly, you can call me Amyntoros."

"Of course I can say your name, Hephaestion, but I just thought we could share a nickname, Hephaestion," answered back the blonde.

"Why would I like that? Nicknames are for pets or lovers, and I am none of them"

"Haven't you got a lover, Hephaestion?" asked Alexander biting his lower lip.

"No! I want to become the best warrior; a lover would just only distract me from my goal"

"But you could have both things, it is nice to have someone especial to share our things with" said Alexander with a hint of hope in his voice.

"So I assume you do have a lover" said Hephaestion.

"No, I don't but I wish I could change his mind soon" said Alexander.

"His? Do you mean you like men?"

"Umm, I mostly prefer men's company. Is that a problem?" asked the prince with a pang of fear in his heart.

"Of course not but … women are better" assured Hephaestion.

"Have you ever been with one?" asked the blonde.

"Yes, many times, I am 16!" said Hephaestion smiling.

"Ah! And have you ever been with a man?"

"No!" Hephaestion answered with disgust in his voice.

"So how can you compare?" asked Alexander.

"Well, I can't but my heart doesn't skip a beat when I see a naked man but it does just by looking at a woman's lips"

Alexander felt a deep stab in his heart; he really liked this stubborn brunette and he had already planned different ways of being with him alone, but it seemed that it'd be more difficult than he had thought.

The prince came back from his daydreaming, greeted his companion goodbye and whispered lowly while walking away:

- "It doesn't matter how long it will take, I am sure my Phai that _**I will conquer you!**_**"**


	5. Who knows him better?

_**Who knows him better?**_

Alexander was completely out of his mind, the long ride against nature had taken his toll on his still weaken body, his eyes were clouded by fever and pain and he was missing his lover deeply.

They had taken separated ways six months ago when he – the great King – had stupidly sneaked the Persian boy into his bed. That was the moment when Hephaestion decided that he was not going to tolerate that situation at all.

But in the last four months – when his lust and curiosity were over – the king had regretted his decision every single day and had tried to call his former lover's attention without success. He had tried everything but Hephaestion had hardened his heart. However, Alexander was happy that Hephaestion hadn't taken any lover yet but he also knew that it was a fair option and what was worse was that he would not be able to say anything to prohibit that.

The blonde king had still many hours until he arrived at the meeting point and he hoped a tent was waiting for him; he was in need of some rest; food and bath could both wait.

His men were in the rearguard so they would be the last ones to get there and they really were late. After seeing that everybody was safe and taken care of, the king headed directly to his tent and found a camp cot already prepared and next to it, a tray with some fruits, bread and wine. He went to the little basin, washed the grime and dry blood off his arms and face and decided to nibble something before going to rest.

The movement of his guards alerted him of the presence of somebody outside his tent and he was surprised to see Hephaestion entering his inner chamber. The brunette looked exhausted but his eyes were travelling around the whole place as if he were looking for something or somebody. Alexander thanked Zeus that Bagoas had understood and obeyed his command of not being inside his tent when he was in it. The Persian eunuch only served him whenever his page Theo was really busy.

Hephaestion looked at him and handed out two scrolls –written in his distinguished and neat handwriting-, one containing the casualties and men deserving a prize or promotion; the other contained the status of the treasure and the goods in stock.

Alexander thanked him and set them on a nearby table. He sighed loudly and sat on the bed, and then slid his tired body and lay down. Hephaestion looked at him in astonishment; he didn't understand Alexander's attitude but what he did understand was that the man was just dead on his feet.

Alexander rolled, and facing Hephaestion, told him:

"I'm sorry, General, but I am too exhausted to take good care of those scrolls; I don't want to be disrespectful with you and with your job so if you allow me, I will deal with them first time in the morning"

"Of course, Sire, you are the King" answered Hephaestion.

"Sometimes, I'd just want to be a shepherd"

Hephaestion stayed there, standing and looking at his king, and a wave of love and forgiveness travelled along his spine and he realized that his king needed him now.

He undressed, sneaked under the sheets and curled around the exhaust frame; he snaked his arm around the royal waist and set a warm and loving kiss on the king's nape.

Alexander released a loud sigh and he sobbed lowly while Hephaestion hugged him tightly. He made Alexander rest on his back, he began caressing and kissing every single spot of skin he could reach without breaking the hug. When their kissing became frantic and their excitement too lustful, Hephaestion prepared his king's body and entered him slowly, showing with his tenderness how much he still cared for him.

Their lovemaking was really slow and tender and, even when they reached their climax, it was quiet.

Alexander hid his head against Hephaestion's neck and with his lips against Hephaestion's skin, he asked shyly:

"Why?"

"Because you always feel better after sex" answered Hephaestion after kissing his lips daintily.

Alexander looked at him lovingly and caressing his brunette's cheek with his thumb, he whispered:

_**- "It was not sex … you just love me better"**_


	6. Ten reasons

_**Ten reasons why I shouldn't love you.**_

Because I was the newcomer and didn't want to bring any animosity among your already established friends.

Because I felt I wouldn't fit in such a competitive world where you moved as confident as a fish in the water.

Because I realized that my good looks could be my curse and you could only love me because of them.

Because my skills as a soldier were always objected and that would only bring more problems to you.

Because as I grew up, I saw you also grow as a great leader, something that made me happy and sad at the same time because I could never be a match to you.

Because I would never be able to give you that heir you deserve so much.

Because I wouldn't be able to live another day if you were taken away from me.

Because it is sometimes so painful to see you so near and not being able to love you as I secretly wanted.

Because you are destined to achieve glory and fame while I am just mortal.

Because I am only a young man so much in love with you who sees nothing beyond you.

But suddenly, everything changed.

Everything became clearer.

Everything was normal.

Every piece of my life fitted the way it should be.

Everything was fine _**because you finally saw me.**_


	7. The new Hephaestion

**The ones who are familiuar to Torchwood will surely recognize this last line ...**

**

* * *

**

**The new Hephaestion.**

It was very clear since Hephaestion was a little child what led his lifestyle. With Hephaestion no matter how much the brain and heart argued, his heart always won. Even though it was a noble action, this choice would bring his fall.

Hephaestion had always been the gentle companion who saw only the best in everyone; he couldn't believe that somebody could harm anyone just for the fun of it.

Life would show him he was wrong, in the worst way possible, life would just turn his own words against himself freely. And he learnt the lesson, he achieved it and he still followed his heart because he was happy. He knew that if he had him he could tolerate everything.

His life was plenty with happiness whenever his king was near, showing him how much he cared for him, having him always by his side, asking for his opinion, taking him wherever he went because he was always telling him how much he needed him. But his king had been busy lately, new things and new people were taking his attention more than the simple, caring and loyal lover; so the king's oblivion brought him sadness and angst. Hephaestion decided that he'd soon be forced to take a new path.

When the king's wishes were not _them_ anymore, Hephaestion finally realized that the time had just arrived and he took the decision that broke his heart in two; he would stay behind or he would pay more attention to the dictation of his brain … one of those decision would be taken soon …

Little by little, the gentle and caring General became a shadow of what he used to be, he was frequently seen a bit tipsy during the banquets, swearing and laughing loudly. He even dared to take a lover, a nice young man who was under his command. He treated him well, showing him respect but never care and even less love.

Hephaestion now followed Alexander's decisions without questioning them or suggesting something better; his diplomatic skills had also showed a radical change, his mind was still quick but his sense of mercy – something that even his enemies had always praised and recognized – had disappeared and instead, a very analytical reasoning had taken its place.

Everybody was happy to see the changes in Hephaestion – at least at the beginning- but when those said changes became deeper and darker, the same who were happy earlier, were now really worried, and in some cases, afraid.

Why was that? The former Hephaestion used to be gentle, kind, protective, confident, reliable, loyal, but this new Hephaestion had turned a little dangerous and people were afraid of his wise and witty mind.

Ptolemy and Perdicas asked Alexander to help them get their friend back. They were worried because Hephaestion was so rational now that it looked as if no trace of humanity was left in his body.

Even his battle skills had improved, he was more accurate than before and even ruder and braver, he faced every battle as if he didn't have anything to lose, anything to live for, no one to come back to …

Cleitus had congratulated him on his improvement but now he was also feeling nervous around the brunette, he was too good for his own safe, he was now reckless, he was lethal.

Alexander was really concerned; he had not only lost his lover but also his confident friend. Hephaestion had stated clearly that he had lost his desire to share his bed and that he didn't need the extra weight of the king's worries and problems. After that cruel and hard confession, Alexander didn't know what to do, but a dreadful thought popped up in his mind, something that he had foreseen but he had never wanted to accept: "_**Always watch out for the quiet ones" **_


	8. I know him so well

TITLE: Because I know him so well ...

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

CHARACTER: Hephaestion, Alexander (implied)

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Alternative Universe.

DISCLAMER: I do not know the people involved; they belong to History and to themselves but I would not mind sharing my life with Phai! *sighs*

WARNING: Angst and more angst.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

Author's note: The words in bold belong to the lyrics "I know him so well" sung by the wonderful voices of John Barrowman (My Captain Jack) and Danile Boys. The song belongs to the musical "Chess". There are many duets singing this song but these two men beat the rest.

This is for classyblue who gave the last lines ...

* * *

Ecbatana 324 BC.

Hephaestion was not feeling well even though his health was excellent; he had never been stronger or bulkier; even his handsome features were more remarkable. Hephaestion's problem was his heart, which was failing miserably to his master; his heart that was tired to battle not men but feelings; feelings that once – many years ago – were pure and true and now they were just swallow feelings.

The rift between the King and the Chiliarch was widening everyday and what it was worse was that people realized; it was so notorious that even children looked at him with pity.

He was – once again- alone in his chamber; he had been sitting there, at his desk, trying to write a letter to master Aristotle but it had beenm fruitless; many crumpled scrolls were the proof of that.

"_I am losing my words and if I do, I know that I will turn invisible " _thought the brunette. This had already happened, years ago, when Alexander was newly-wed but they were able tp sort things out that time.

Hephaestion sighed loudly and giving a serious second thought to his dilemma, he realized that, this time, there was no way out.

He stood up and walked towards the big bed, adorned with a midnight blue blanket with little suns embroided in it; a bed where he slept alone most ofd the nights, well, all of his nights since last fall. He lie on it, rested his brunette head on a soft pilow and looking at the painting of Achilles and Patroclus on the wall, he began to speak wearing his heart on the sleeve:

**Nothing is so good it lasts eternally, perfect situations must go wrong **and they really did,**but this has never yet prevented me, wanting far too much for far too long **because I have always thought what Alexander promised was true – together , until the end, my soul mate-

**Looking back I could have played it differently **I should have never let my heart take decisions, **won a few more moments who can tell **but being diplomatic and respectfuñ only brought me more pain.

**But it took time to understand the man **, this man that is the biggest enigma I have ever met. **Now at least I know I know him well **and he would not be able to trick me again.

**Wasn't it good? **All what he had

**Wasn't he fine? **Of course he was

**Isn't it madness He can't be mine? **And that is why I am falling apart.

**But in the end he needs a little bit more than me **, more than I can give him

**More security , he needs his fantasy and freedom **to do as he wished

**I know him so well **now and becasue of that, I am giving up.

**No one in your life is with you constantly **, friends and partners come and go,

**No one is completely on your side **even your soul matecan betray you more than once,

**And though I move my world to be with him **I chose his dream and made it mine, **still the gap between us is too wide **and getting wider

**Looking back I could have played things some other way , **I shouldn't have been so blind,** looking back I could have played it differently **I should have asked for more; **learned about the man before I fell **because when I realized about some of his flaws, it was already late.

**I was just a little careless maybe **, I was a teen too mich in love, **but I was ever so much younger then **and I believed that nothing would tear us apart.

**Now at least I know him well **and so this time I will stay away.

**He won't be mine **alone becasue his heart is just too big to love me only.

**Didn't I know how it would go? **Yes I knew it but I didn't care in that moment. **If I knew from the start **that he would never be only mine, **Why am I falling apart? **If I already knew that would be the result.

**He won't be mine **because he does not love me as he used to. **It took time to understand him **– twenty years of being by his side but now **I know him so well **and that is enough!

And Hephaestion, for the second time in his lief became invisible, whispering just a single plea to his king:

_- "Alexander, make me understand why I am not enough"_

_

* * *

_I have reached more than 56,000 words in my NaNoWriMo novel and I am really proud of myself!

I am sending Christmas cards anywhere so you have time to PM until December 1st and send me your home address if you want to get one!


End file.
